Back To The Future
Sometimes time travel can happen by accident. One instance was a movie made by Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale, made in 1985 called Back to the Future. This film was made to prove that even you can accidentally remove yourself from your existence by time traveling back to your past. It was also considered one of the best methods of Time Travel according to H.G. Wells, a man who would build a time machine in his years. [[The Time Machine (1960)], Time After Time] DeLorean Time Machine: Made By Doc BrownCategory:Movies and TV According to Futurepedia,The DeLorean Time Machine was one of Doc Brown's most successful invention constructed of a DeLorean DMC-12 sports car that had to reach 88 mph to time travel. On Nov. 5th 1955, while hanging a clock from his toilet, he slipped, banged his head, and when he awoke he had a vision of the Flux Capacitor. He quickly jotted it down on a napkin and originally it was supposed to be called the "Flux Compression", before he renamed it sometime over the 30 year period and invented it in 1985, where he tested the Time Machine for the first time on October 26th, 1985, 01:15 AM. Einstein, Doc's pet dog, was considered the first time traveler in that universe (but in reality, the very first recorded event on time travel was from Mark Twain's book A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court. Possibly before that was the writings of H.G. Wells with his first short story that later inspired his most famous book. [[The Time Machine (1960)]] The DeLorean is equipped to handle almost any situation that seems to pop up in Hill Valley. The Main equipment of the Time Vehicle is the Time Circuits (Not to get confused with the Circuits of Time from Bill and Ted) which tells you the Destinated Time you wish to go to, The Present Time, and the Previous Time, although they may be named differently. The Main Main Component of this Time Vehicle is the Flux Capacitor, which allows the user to move through time, almost instantaneously WARNING:'''When time traveling with the DeLorean Time Vehicle, be careful not to run into anything or anyone. The Vehicle itself was updated with a hover conversion kit from the year 2015, (''Note:' The 2015 in the Back to the Future movies, may be different in your 2015'' [[Alternate Timelines]]) allowing the ability for flight as the future had invented flying vehicles. Unfortunately, the Vehicle was struck by lightning again, and was sent back to 1885, and the vehicle was never able to fly again unless the machine was taken back to 2015. From 1955, Marty and 55' Doc went to the abandoned mines where his future self hid the vehicle and drained the gasoline from the vehicle to preserve it. What he did with it, nobody can say, but they couldn't fix the gas preserves and was forced to push it by train. To understand it from a time traveler's troubles, we must start with the first event. Back To The Future (1985) It begins with Marty McFly, a average teen who hangs out with local crackpot inventor Dr. Emmett Brown, who after a series of events, will have his life turned upside down as he goes out to help his friend on a late night experiment. October 26th, 1985 01:20 AM, Twin Pines Mall After "Doc" calls Marty to pick up his camera from his lab, he goes out towards Twin Pines Mall to see what Doc has planned for his latest science experiment, arriving there at 1:16 AM. After Doc's dramatic entrance with the machine, he shows Marty his latest experiment. Bringing the Vehicle (with Doc's pet dog inside), he brings the vehicle to 88 mph, and sends it towards the future (One minute into the future, but still a great feat in the history of time travel), only to return. NOTE: The time vehicle goes into time hot, leaving a fire trails, then later comes out cold, freezing ice over the vehicle. After refueling the time vehicle with Plutonium, Dr. Emmett Brown was shot by Libyan Nationalist and almost shot a one, Martin McFly, if not for the vehicle being there. Several minutes later, Marty was accidentally a Time Traveler. November 5th, 1955 Hill Valley, CA The machine itself instantaneously appeared on Nov. 5th, 1955, sometime in the early morning. He appeared on a Peabody's farm, where he ran over the scarecrow (certainly scared Marty), and smashed into the farm, before the family mistakened it as a alien spaceship. After Marty narrowly escaped the family, and ran over one of the pines, Marty returned home only to find that it hasn't been built yet. Realizing this, he tries to get the car moving, when he also realizes that the darn thing is out of Plutonium and hides it behind a sign marking his home in 1985. He then walks a mile into town. From there, he realizes where, AND when he was at. Heading towards the local cafe, he goes to see his friend. He's only delayed by the fact that he's not answering his phone. Tearing a page out of the phone book, he goes to search for his friend, but was delayed by Lou (The owner of Lou's Cafe). This delay caused a chain reaction that caused Marty to follow one George McFly, a young man who was considered to be a nerd. After seeing a almost Deja-vu-ish moment, Marty inspires Golby Wilson to run for mayor in the future. That's when George left and Marty followed after him. George is soon found in a tree, "bird watching" when he suddenly falls. NOTE: This is where the timeline diverges. From the original history told by Lorraine Banes McFly in 1985, George fell out of the tree and was almost hit by the car. From there Lorraine falls in love and goes to the dance with him, feeling sorry for George. Marty, realizing that his "dad" was in danger, he pushes him out of the way and Marty ends up almost ran over with the car. George runs, and Marty is taken inside, where Lorraine falls in love with Marty. Marty, after finding out a few details, gets directions to go to the Brown Estate. After awkwardly getting out, he heading out to the house. Nov. 5th 1955, Brown Estate Making it to Dr. Emmett Brown's State of residence, he gets pulled in where Doc Brown was testing his mind-reading helmet (was better on paper). After that failed experiment, Marty tries to convince Doc that he comes from the future. After retelling his story, told by his future self on how he built the time machine's main component, Marty shows him the future with the Flux Capacitor. Realizing that his invention works, he and Marty take the DeLorean and sneak it back into the Brown Estate, where Doc does a few experiments on it before finding his Future Self's Personal Belongings. Inside the suitcase were a few items that were going to be taken with Doc for his Trip into the future, about 25 years. (Some researchers have concluded that the date of Doc's arrival was July 10th, 2010, but it could've varied).